


Fallen Light

by nyxmoonsage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmoonsage/pseuds/nyxmoonsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer was thrown out of Heaven, Michael destroyed a village. He justified it by saying they were sinners, were evil, but it was grief, plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Light

When Lucifer was thrown out of Heaven, Michael destroyed a village. He justified it by saying they were sinners, were evil, but it was grief, plain and simple. He stood by his father's decision, but his loyalty didn't lessen the pain, didn't make the knowledge that he would never see Lucifer again any easier to accept. 

A century would pass before they would see each other again. There were whispers of demons, of creatures that could take the form of God's most beloved children, and Michael knew. He made the journey to Hell, and when he got there, he immediately felt unclean. There were cries of the dead and the damned, the chilling laughter of those his brother had created as they tortured souls. 

And there was Lucifer, and Michael would have smiled at the fact that he had made himself a throne down here, because of course he had, if the throne wasn't made out of what looked to be bodies. 

“What are you doing here, Michael?” Lucifer asked, his voice smooth, unaffected. “You'll get your wings dirty if you stay down here too long.”

Michael moved forward, ready to chew him out for the demons, for everything. But when he opened his mouth to speak, all he could say was, “I missed you.”


End file.
